Split Worlds, Digimon Adv 03 Alternate Timeline
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: One Digi-Destined has fallen, another is missing. Three years later, both worlds fall into chaos. The remaining fourth generation Digi-Destined are called back to fight for both worlds once more... (Discontinued Until Further Notice)
1. Prolouge-The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End ****

The Beginning of the End

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

****

Author's Note: This is a separate branch of my Digimon 03 series taken near the end of Episode 21. I'm going to try to make this fic work without the original as much as possible, though it is recommended to read the original story line so you get an idea on what is going on.

Celeaglemon was breathing harshly, gravely wounded and barely able to stand. He was supported by his partner, Tao, the Human boy lending a shoulder to help his Digimon.

Drowsmon regarded to the two helpless fighters, watching, his blade stained with Celeaglemon's blood. He shook his head, disappointed with the results.

"She won't live," he spoke, walking away from the scene.

"Wait!!" Tao protested.

"We have nothing more to discuss," Drowsmon responded harshly, continuing to walk away. Tao lowered his head sadly, knowing he had failed her, and knowing she'll pay the ultimate price for it.

"Damnit…I failed…" Tao muttered angrily.

"You want to go after him?" Celeaglemon asked weakly. Tao remained silent, knowing if they did, he might just end up getting his Digimon killed.

There was no response as the two knelt there, unmoving, unknowing on what their next action should be.

* * * * * *

Joe exhaled, turning his head to the other fourth generation Digi-Destined that inhabited the Kamiya residence for a temporary amount of time. He shook his head and lowered it sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he spoke softly. Tigramon watched over Shastina, tears forming on her eyes.

"No, I refuse to believe it!!" she cried out. K.H., Tiberius, and Marc stood still, stunned with the results. Their Digimon was equally as shocked. None of them were able to find Tao during their searches.

Gatomon leaped up beside Tigramon, placing an arm on her shoulder. Tigramon looked up at her 'big sister', then began to cry on her shoulder. Gatomon patted the other Digimon on the pack, allowing her to empty.

"So…what do we do now…?" Marc asked. Silence greeted him. None of the Digi-Destined, new and old, has experienced death like this before. Also with the fact that one of them was missing disheartened them even more.

"We failed…" K.H. spoke first, picking up Kinoumon. He slowly took out his Digivice, staring at it. "We don't deserve to go back to the Digital World again…"

The other two nodded in agreement, also taking their Digimon.

"I'm still sticking by you, Marc," Xemon told his partner.

"So am I!" Kinoumon told K.H. Lepumon heartily agreed with the others. There were no protest, the three Digivices beginning to collect energy for travel.

Joe, Tai, and Kari regarded the three for a moment, then back to Shastina.

"We'll handle the services…" Kari told the younger Digi-Destined. They nodded, leaving it in the capable hands of those who succeed in comparison to those who failed.

Then, they were gone.

Fin

****

Completed: 02/19/01

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	2. Episode 22-Shattered Dreams

Shattered Dreams ****

Shattered Dreams

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

They weren't sure when it started. All they knew was one of their comrades was dead and another was missing. It was on that day that the Digital Portals were never opened again.

None of the remaining three dared stepped foot into the Digital Portal, and so the world was left at peace once more, strangely as it may sound.

It wasn't until the day one month afterwards that three Digimon appeared in the Real World, one at the residence of the three remaining fourth generation Digi-Destined.

Each Digimon was badly wounded, and didn't survive to return to the Digital World. Each told the same tale to the Digi-Destined they met, telling them that the threat to the Digital World was saved.

However, that all changed on that very same day.

Serangmon and his two generals, with the assistance of one other defeated the fiend sucking the energy from the Digital World. It was that fiends last breath that sent the both worlds into utter chaos.

With the dying breath, the two worlds were merged. With the dying breath, the two worlds now one was corrupted with his dark touch.

No one was prepared as suddenly Digimon and Humans began to fight a struggle, some under the influence of darkness, others just for survival.

It is three years later, the world is in turmoil. The Digi-Human War has begun, and the time for destruction is now.

* * * * * *

"RIVER OF POWER!"

The blast of light blue energy lashed out and blasted a hole into the approaching destroyer. Crewmen began to evacuate as Metal Seadramon turned his sights towards another target. Small convoys sailed past the Mega Level Digimon as the metallic serpent tried to protect them.

"Over there!" Michael cried out from on the Digimon's head, pointing to Metal Seadramon's left.

"RIVER OF POWER!"

Metal Seadramon didn't what Digimon he blasted that tried to jump at him, but he knew whatever it was, it got drilled into the ocean floor.

"Nice one!" Michael spoke, looking back. "Damn, the convoy's under attack!" Metal Seadramon quickly responded, rushing back to protecting the ships.

"SONIC MANDIBLES!"

Green energy lashed out at the Digimon attacking the rear ship. The ones ahead remained unscathed, but the last one had it's engines destroyed and was stranded.

"We got to protect the ship!" K.H. shouted, charging energy into the weapon Axeramon gave him before the Digimon was deleted.

With that, the young adult unleashed a Torment Aero attack, knocking of many Digimon trying to climb aboard and smashing through the side railing of the ship.

"K.H., need help?!" Michael shouted from above.

"Just get this ship to the port!!" K.H. yelled back, slicing another Digimon and deleting it. Michael nodded, and Metal Seadramon began to push the ship to port, leaving Legionarimon and K.H. to defend.

"BLAST BUBBLE!"

K.H. quickly turned around, seeing a Sienmon behind him and unleashing the sticky bubble attack.

"K.H., get down!" Legionarimon cried out, knocking his partner over and getting pinned down by the bubbles.

"Legionarimon!" K.H. shouted.

"FLOWER CANNON!"

The blast of nature energy deleted the amphibious Digimon. Lillymon flew past, waving quickly before unloading another cannon shot into another attacking Digimon. Metal Seadramon pushed on faster, hoping to get the boat into their territory before anything terrible happens. At least there, they had defense turrets to help repel this attack. K.H. quickly turned to face their pursuers.

"Why aren't those cruisers chasing after us?!" he shouted over the racket. He was answered when a shell narrowly missed the boat. "Never mind!" he shouted, dashing over to the edge.

"Don't fail me now…" K.H. thought, swing his weapon in an upward arc once he was at the edge. A shockwave smashed through the back of the ship and headed right towards one of the distant cruisers. Water jetted into the air as the shockwave skimmed across the surface of the ocean.

An explosion rocked the closest cruiser. Explosions lashed the air as the ship's hull was breached. The other cruisers begin to break their assault, afraid of the repercussions.

"Nice shot," Legionarimon commented, walking up to his partner. The ship reached inside friendly territory, within the firing grid of their defenses. K.H. exhaled, lowering his weapon. He glanced down at the axe heads, noticing a symbol embedded on each axe head.

"Courage…" K.H. muttered, remembering the symbol. "Axeramon…I won't fail you…"

* * * * * *

Vormon roared out in defiance, smashing Rookie Digimon away as they scurried up to attack him. He narrowed his eye, seeing a line of enemy Digimon in front of him.

"BEAM OF CONVERGENCE!"

The blast of fire and ice energy vaulted forward, crashing through the enemies. He grinned, before backhanding another Digimon trying to climb onto him.

"How are you holding up?" the Champion level Digimon cried out, turning to face Marc.

The Digi-Destined didn't respond, only twirled the sword in his right hand twice, then rushed forward, right arm in front, left arm behind. Three Champion level Digimon opposed him.

"No problem," Marc thought, slashing hard with his right weapon, running past the second and thrusting the blade in his left arm into the third Digimon. Using the momentum, he jumped up, kicked off the third Digimon and leaped backwards, driving both his blades into the Digimon he ran past before. All three Digimon fell into bits of data.

Marc breathing was hard, never used to this kind of work, but became so familiar with the blood that he was hardly fazed by this occurrence.

"Die!" someone shouted. Marc quickly turned to his left, seeing a soldier with a shotgun pointed in his direction.

"METEOR WING!"

The falling meteor of fire energy smashed into the human, incinerating him with the burning heat. There was a short cry before it was muffled under the scorching flame. Marc glanced up, seeing Birdramon, with Sora on her, fly past. Marc always though Sora should've gone back to Japan on that day, but she didn't, and here she was now, saving his life.

"We have to keep fighting," she told him before. "Hope is in those blades Marc, and we have to keep fighting for Hope."

Marc sighed, watching the other attacking Digimon retreat. Marc lowered his head and took a cloth from his pocket, wiping away the bloodstains on the weapons. Embedded on the hilt of each weapon was the Crest of Hope, the two weapons Serangmon gave him before the Digimon was deleted.

"Tao…if you're out there…you deserve these weapons more then I…" the 18 year old spoke, sheathing the blades.

* * * * * *

Tiberius quickly ran to the storeroom, where many wounded lay. Still, many others were outside, armed and defending this stronghold. Yasmine was busy tending to the wounded with the help of Botanimon, though more and more were beginning to be carried in.

"How's it going…" Yasmine asked quickly, knowing full well who it was.

"Now very good…" Tiberius quickly answered, sheathing his sword, a sword he gained from a fallen Digimon. He ran over to the table and analyzed the blueprints of this building and the surrounding buildings to Yasmine Store, now converted to a fortress. "There's too many coming in through the north side, and there's no way to stop them…" Tiberius spoke aloud, studying the plans carefully.

"Hey, TIBERIUS!" the 18 year-old's comlink buzzed. Bukkomon's voice was scattered but was still audible. "Some help is ALWAYS appreciated."

"I'm working on it!" Tiberius yelled back, still studying. Suddenly, as usual, and idea occurred to him. "Bukko, level that north building!"

"Yes sir!" Bukkomon cried out.

"ROCKET FLARE!"

Tiberius could hear metal grind and turn as the building slowly collapsed. He remember that the building was about to fall, and decided to use it to his advantage.

The ground rocked on impact, shaking their fortress temporary, but leaving it unscathed.

"They are retreating," Bukkomon told Tiberius. A cheer of allies rose up across the fortress, though Tiberius only exhaled and fell exhaustedly onto a chair.

"Nice job chief," Yasmine spoke, smiling lightly. "You always pull through in the end." Tiberius nodded, placing a hand onto his weapon. On the hilt was an impression, and impression Tiberius grew familiar with. He knew what the symbol was on the blade, the symbol of Leadership.

* * * * * *

"Man, you are SO crazy, Wint," the voice spoke in his comlink.

"Just keep shooting Magna," he replied through the comlink. The young adult stood in the middle of six Digimon, leveling from Rookies to Champions. In each of his hands was a knife, no longer then from his fingertips to his elbow. At the tip of each handle was a symbol, the symbol for the Crest of Love.

"Soaren…I'm going to need pick up after this you know…" he spoke softly, keeping an eye on each Digimon.

"Sorry Winter, but I'm a little busy!" the voice cried out, followed by more gun fire.

"Don't worry Wint, I'm on my way!" another female voice told Winter.

"Then make it fast Celest…" Winter muttered, his arms gripped tightly on his knives.

"Definit-…woah!" Celest screamed.

"Celest?!" both Magna and Winter yelled out.

"Sorry Wint, I won't be able to make it to your aid…I'm pinned down right now…" she spoke softly. Winter gritted his teeth.

"Evac, report," he spoke, still keeping an eye on the circle of Digimon.

"Most troops have been evacuated, we're waiting on your signal to pull out," the young feminine voice answered.

"Then pull out, we got Soaren to get us off!" he ordered, seeing the first Digimon charge him.

"But sir…" the other protested.

"That's an order!" Winter yelled, ramming his left blade into the Digimon. The other five rushed forward. Winter kicked the Digimon off his knife before ramming it into another Digimon behind him and jumping over that Digimon, ripping a hole into that Digimon which instantly deleted it. The other four hesitated, scared of the results from confronting Winter.

"You aren't afraid of a 17 year old, are ya?" he mocked, still in a battle pose. One of the Digimon took a step forward, then entered into a charge.

"I think not!" Winter thought, tossing the knife in his right hand. The weapon impaled the Digimon right between the eyes. In the same instant, blue energy engulfed the weapon, before it disappeared, then reappeared in Winter's hand. That Digimon fell and was deleted, leaving three more left.

"Anyone else?" Winter asked, taking one step forward. The other three didn't want to see the results, and turned tail and ran.

"Uh…I need a little help here!" Celest cried out.

"I'm on it!" Magna told them.

"Hey, Magna, keep up the cover fire, I'll get her!" Winter spoke in his comlink.

"Sorry boss, no can do!" was the response before the line was cut.

"Damn…crazy sniper…" Winter muttered, finding Celest's location and making a mad dash to join her. "Soaren, once you're done up there, prepare for pick up!"

"Roger that!" the voice answered.

"Thankfully…these weapons provide us with some additional power," Winter thought, running at unprecedented speed for a human. He was also thankful his weapon provided immense agility and finesse.

"And I can leap insane heights too," Winter thought, looking up, then pressing off the ground and flipping over a high wall that stood in his path. "Feels like Legend of Mana," Winter thought, chuckling mentally, but knowing this wasn't the time for jokes, and bolted to find Celest.

* * * * * *

Marc sat down at the table in his room. The small hospital they used as their base of operations lasted for the last year, and would most likely last for the year afterwards if they kept up their current defensive status. Xemon leaped onto the bed, staring out the window.

"K.H. and Tiberius are doing good too…" Marc told his Digimon once her checked his e-mail.

"But until we can find the source of this evil…we're stuck in this war…" Xemon retorted, not angry, but not particular happy either. Marc sighed, placing his two blades onto the rotting table, amazed that this table was supporting it. The door to his room didn't lock, nor did it even close properly, but it was probably one of the best rooms in the hospital.

"It's been two years…and we still haven't heard anything from the east…" Marc spoke softly. He was worried about all the other Digi-Destined situated in Japan, and always wondered how they were handling.

A short rapping on the door informed him of company.

"Come in Damon…" Marc spoke, knowing who it was. Very few people actually bothered him, and Damon made it a rule to bother his student at least once a day.

"Am I really that obvious?" Damon asked, entering the room. The older Digi-Destined had a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"How did it go on your front?" Marc asked, ignoring the previous question.

"It's intact, though we lost some good people out there…" Damon answered, saddened.

"We always lose good people…" Marc muttered, turning to face Damon.

"As long as it's still holding, we're going to be okay…" Marc told Damon. "Just keep up the defense until we can attack the source directly."

"Yes sir…" Damon replied unenthusiastically before leaving the chambers, shutting the door behind him. There was silence in the room, neither occupant moving.

"Do you ever doubt what we do?" Marc asked Xemon. The Digimon didn't reply, but he knew Marc knew the answer: 'no'.

* * * * * *

Celest was breathing hard, her sub-machinegun in her hand, the clip half empty, and no more ammunition to spare. She leaned her head back against the brick wall that currently shielded her against the hail of fire.

Her blond hair was tied into a knot, stained by her own blood when she was shot earlier this battle. She wore a tatter vest over her black T-shirt. She unclipped a pocket button on her jeans and removed a small cylinder of water. She popped the cap and drank the small veil in one gulp, discarding the water.

"Stupid Fallen Angels…" she muttered, referring to the squad of Digimon and Humans who attacked their former headquarters. The evacuation was complete except for four: her, Magna, Winter, and Soaren.

A frag grenade detonated against the wall, stunning her for a second with the shockwave.

The squad reacted quickly, four Humans surrounding her as she lost grip with reality for a minute. The fastest one knocked the weapon out of her hand. She gasped at the suddenness of that ambush, guns locked down towards her. She slowly raised her hands.

"She's kind a cute," one of the soldiers remarked.

"Yeah…it'll be fun with her…" another answered. Celest felt sick to her stomach. She knew she was going to be a prisoner. Actually, she knew she was going to be something much worse then a prisoner.

"Celest!" Magna's voice rang out. She looked up, seeing him rushing towards her, a pistol in each hand. In a matter of two rounds from each gun, he killed all four soldiers. Just as quickly he was right beside Celest, hugging her tightly. Celest hugged back equally as tightly, happy to see Magna.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you…" he whispered back.

A shot rang out, startling both. Celest held Magna in her arms, then slowly opened her eyes. She gasped, a soldier standing their, holding a pistol directly towards them.

"Damn…" Magna cursed, shot in the back. The soldier had this grin on his face, about to kill the trigger again.

His shot went wide, his body surging forward carelessly and onto the ground. In his back was a knife. In blue energy, the knife disappeared, Winter landing right beside the now dead soldier, knife in hand. Winter looked up, then rushed forward, checking how serious the wound of Magna was.

"He'll survive…" Winter spoke, relief in his voice. His comlink suddenly burst to life.

"Winter, what ever the hell you're doing now, be prepared for pick up! It's now or never, and this has to be fast!" Soaren exclaimed.

"Magna is wounded! We can't DO a fast pick up!" Winter yelled back.

"Then you better think of something fast, I'm coming in about a minute!" Soaren quickly responded, before closing the link.

"Damn…" Winter cursed, unsure what to do.

"Hey…just go…" Magna told both of them.

"I won't leave you here!" Celest quickly protested. Winter agreed fully.

"Rather one of us gone then the whole thing…" Magna told them. "Besides…Winter…they need you over there…you started this rebellion…you got to see it through…"

"Magna…" Winter spoke softly.

"You got a lot of heart for a 17 year old…keep believing, you'll pull through…" Magna continued. His hand fell onto Celest hand. "Besides…Celest here will keep you in line…"

"Magna…" Celest pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thirty seconds," came Soaren's voice through the link.

"Take care of each other, alright?" Magna asked, begging for Winter to make the right decision.

"Twenty…" Soaren told him.

"Magna…" Winter spoke softly.

"Ten…"

"Let's go Celest," Winter spoke, looking up. He could see Soaren's eagle like form in the distance coming towards them.

"But…" Celest protested. Magna withdrew his hand, pushing Celest lightly. Winter looked back up again.

"We have to go," Winter spoke, walking up and holding Celest. Soaren was clearly in the view, the white eagle like Digimon flying towards them.

"Keep it going, Wint," Magna spoke, lowering his head. Winter nodded, raising an arm. Soaren flew by quickly, though Winter equally as quickly grabbed his talon. The two lifted off, chased by some other flying Digimon, but they fell behind quickly.

"Magna…" Celest spoke, sobbing against Winter's shoulder. Winter remained silent, unable to say anything to consolidate his companion.

* * * * * *

Magna lay still, a shadow befalling him. He looked up, seeing an unidentified person with an Angel Digimon standing behind him. The Angel's wings were as black as the night sky.

"So…you must be the leader of the Fallen Angels…" Magna grunted. The Human grinned.

"He'll make a fine addition to the squad," he answered, looking back at the Angel Digimon. The Digimon nodded, knocking Magna out with the end of his staff.

Fin

****

Completed: 02/18/01

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	3. Episode 23-Dividing Line

Dividing Line ****

Dividing Line

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

Winter cursed silently, taking shelter in their new temporary home: a floating army of cruisers. The young leader of the rebellious army sighed, tired from his conversation with Celest. He was just glad that the female cried herself to sleep. However, a bitter remark on her part left Winter dwelling on old memories he buried all so long ago.

_"How do you know how I feel?! You've never lost someone close to your before!"_

Winter closed his eyes, pressing his back against the cold steel wall of the moving ship. If only Celest knew.

"Damnit!" Winter screamed out, slamming his fist into the wall. "They all die on me sooner or later..." he added softly, slowly sliding onto the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest and crossing his arms over them.

_"...keep believing .you'll pull through..."_

Winter remembered those words Magna spoke before they separated. That just made the 17-year old drop his head and cry softly.

"I'll pull through...or I'll send everyone to their graves..." he sobbed softly, knowing it was all possible.

* * * * * *

K.H. stepped into the HQ of their operation, pretty much his school barricaded all around. The barricades were just there to stop any massive attack if the enemy were able to get past the defence turrets bordering their territory.

"Ops, report!" K.H. shouted out, donning a headset. A voice was heard through the static.

"All convoys secure and are being unloaded," one of the operatives responded. "Job well done on the defence," the operator added quickly.

"We almost lost one," K.H. told the operator. "They're catching on. Find a way to throw them off."

"On it!" was the enthusiastic reply. The link was cut then and there. K.H. took the headset off his head and tossed it into the hands of another soldier, heading deeper into the base. Human's of many ages and sizes worked furiously at their jobs. Very little rest was allocated to those who could still work. They couldn't afford to let their guard down for a second, or risk annihilation.

The Digi-Destined entered the infirmary section of the building, taking note of the wounded. His attention was brought to Michael, being bandaged up after his arm was hit by the shrapnel of a mortar explosion out there.

"How's it going?" K.H. asked, watching the nurse finish wrapping the wound then heading off to the next patient.

"Take more then a mortar shell to keep me down," Michael joked softly, moving the arm lightly.

"Well, then let's see how you do when you get hit by one," K.H. joked back, getting soft chuckles between the two.

"Status?" Michael asked, fear hinted in his tone.

"All cargo ships accounted for," K.H. answered, getting a soft exhale from his companion. "Mimi is down at the docks supervising the unloading, as are our Digimon. Don't worry, she'll survive. I'm pretty sure you'd take the next mortar shall for her if needed."

"Heh...I guess so..." Michael responded, sliding off the bed he sat on. "When do you think we can mount an offence?"

"Honestly, not for a while," K.H. replied, becoming more serious. "It's getting harder and harder to get supplies in. If they keep adapting like they are, it'll become a game of attrition that they will win."

"And our other locations?" Michael asked next, analysing the situation.

"They're holding, but are in similar positions. Unless we can find more locations to help us out, this looking like a losing war..."

The two remained silent as they headed up towards the operations section of the base, hoping to devise a new strategy.

* * * * * *

Soaren flapped his wings lightly, hovering above one of the turrets for the ship. The Digimon, now in his Rookie form, assisting in the maintenance of the ships.

"Just a little more...there!" he shouted out, the crane halting. Technicians ran up to secure the turret barrel in place for use. Attack was imminent, and the crews of the ships were determined to give the fight of a lifetime.

"Yo, Soaren!" a female voice shouted from below. The flying Digimon looked down, seeing a pair of a male and female Human waving up.

"Evac! Solja!" Soaren exclaimed, gliding down before the two. "How goes your section?"

"Defence batteries are okay," Solja reported. "We maximised the efficiency of the engines, and all ships should be running at full speed now. We'll be as ready as we'll ever be if those Fallen Angel bastards decide to pursue." Soujiro 'Solja' Dyrana was the main engineer in the rebellion army. He was not very tall, but had a fine build. His blue T-shirt and black jeans were stained by oil and other such filth that can be picked up in the engine room. The man had black eyes and hair. On his jeans he wore a belt, and one the belt was a pair of holsters, each carrying a pistol. Extra clips could be seen as small bulges in his pants.

"Civilian personal ships are secure and are at the front," Evac continued. "If the Fallen Angel brigade follows, the civilians will be safely ahead while our main military force engages the foe at the rear." Karrena 'Evac' Kysija, the lover of Solja, was much the same. She was one of the leading technicians in the army, and helped out anyway she could. Her orange jump suit was stained the same way as her lover. She had short brown hair and emerald eyes. Like Solja, she carried a pair of pistols and extra ammo with her. Both of them were excellent shots with their weapons, and Solja could make the best custom weapons anywhere.

"Good," Soaren mused, happy with the work done.

"Soaren...how's Fox?" Evac asked, breaking an ominous silence that followed when no one in the group moved or spoke.

"Winter...I really don't know..." Soaren answered, knowing Winter's 'full name' as Winter Fox, probably better said as his full nickname. "He's confronting Celest now about our last battle..."

"Damnit...why doesn't the kid just take on the Fallen Angel's?" Solja protested. "We have the man power, and we've dealt with bigger brigades then that. Why do we have to run from those bastards every single time?"

"Because Winter doesn't feel we're ready for them yet..." Soaren answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"And if we keep running like that, we'll just lose more good people!" Solja shouted. "Look at Magna...and look where this running got him..."

"Now, now..." Evac whispered, hushing Solja and pulling him away. "We don't need this now...the war has been tough on us all...we should all stay refreshed and ahead of our foes so we can take them prepared." Solja cursed softly, following Evac down below the deck.

"No...Winter just doesn't want to fight the Fallen Angel's..." Soaren muttered, knowing no one could hear him. The Rookie level Digimon headed down below as well to check up on his partner.

* * * * * *

"Line clear?" Marc asked, watching the static image of Tiberius on the screen.

"I have the line scanned all the times for any sort of tapping," Tiberius responded. "If they are listening, there's an instant kill command for the communication. Besides, this is even a new system for us. They won't know it for a while."

"Good," Marc spoke, leaning down and facing the screen. "At least this way, we can organise better across distance."

"Agreed," came the response from the other Digi-Destined. "But I can't seem to find a link to anyone in the east continent outside of Europe. It's like there's some massive firewall."

"Something has to be going on in there," Marc told his friend. "They have yet to dedicate as many forces as we expected to these fronts. Something _must _be keeping them occupied in there."

"I can see Izzy, Tai, Kari, and them holding up in there," Tiberius spoke after a bit of thought. "But even they would get swamped over this period of time. Which means, they have been holding off the fleet, as well as another group, unknown to any of us."

"Which also means we have a lot more allies out there then we first thought," Marc concluded. Tiberius nodded, agreeing as well. "The problem is finding them..." Marc added softly, though audible to his companion.

"We're working around the clock here to penetrate that firewall," Tiberius informed his companion.

"Keep me posted them," Marc told his friend. Once more, Tiberius nodded, then signed off. The eighteen-year-old Digi-Destined signed, turning around and leaving his quarters to help out with operations at his location.

* * * * * *

"Yo...Wint? Fox? Ya there?" Soaren spoke, his voice echoing throughout the corridor. He knocked on the door lightly again, though still no response. Soaren might be Winter's Digimon partner, but he still didn't want to disturb him very often, especially in delicate situations like this. After another moment of wait, Soaren tapped on the metal door once more, then not waiting anymore, pushed the door open. The metal screeched open from rusted hinges, but it didn't affect the Digimon that much.

"Hello? Winter Fox? Are you home?" Soaren shouted into the room, looking around. The light was on, the bed was made, but nothing else could be detected of anyone's presence.

"Now where the heck did he disappear to?" Soaren muttered, stepping out and closing the door behind him. He looked up the hallway, then back down the hallway, then decided on going up to look for his partner.

* * * * * *

_"How do you know how I feel?! You've never lost someone close to your before!"_

Winter leaned over the edge of the ship, watching the waves of water pass by, cut by the moving cruiser he stood on. The seventeen-year-old sighed softly, swirling one of his daggers in his right hand quickly. His left hand was clenched tightly in a fist.

"What...it's been three years now since I've lost her..." Winter whispered softly, grabbing his right hand dagger and clenching it tightly. "Three years I've seen the others...and now...they might be dead...I wouldn't know..."

"They all die on me sooner or later..." Winter repeated softly, closing his eyes. "It's that curse I hold...they will die because of me being there... Why did I bother to start this rebellion? It's just going to get everyone killed..."

"Would you rather get everyone killed in two years, or get them killed two years ago?" the voice behind him asked. Winter opened his eyes, not bothering to look back.

"Soaren...what's the point? Maybe they were better off dead two years ago instead of two years from now..." Winter responded to his Digimon's voice.

"Is it?" Soaren asked, heading up beside his partner and leaping on the railing, balancing himself. "I'm pretty sure Solja and Evac is one pair willing to die with each other, unlike alone and fearful if we hadn't saved them two years ago."

"Or they just might end up torturing us to death if they catch us, making it slow and painful and even worse then getting killed out right two years ago," Winter retorted harshly. Soaren sighed lightly, turning to face his partner.

"Winter Fox," Soaren spoke forcefully, and with business, as he hardly used his partner's full nickname like that. "Stop this damn pessimism with death and destiny and all that. You started this rebellion, and you're going to see it through until we're all dead or until we win. We win, that's good. We die, well, everyone followed you this far for a reason, they'll follow you to the end of this, even if it is a bloody end!"

Winter Fox blinked twice, turning to face his Digimon partner with much seriousness and thought.

"You've been around Solja and Evac just a little too much," Fox joked lightly, grinning. Soaren's serious look dissolved, getting a grin back to his partner. "Alright, fine then, friend. We fight this one to the end, all of us."

"And we all hold nothing back, and we have no regrets," Soaren added.

"Nothing held back, nothing we regret," Winter repeated, turning around as Soaren hopped off the railing. The two headed off below deck to rest up for upcoming battles.

* * * * * *

"How goes the procedure?" the Fallen Angel captain asked the scientist, examining the two subjects before them, both unconscious.

"The one you just brought in will be easy..." the scientist assessed, punching in a few keys on the keyboard. "The first, as usual, is still difficult. Resurrection has never been used before in history."

"Yes, I know," the Fallen Angel captain responded, glancing into the room with the subjects. "But if you can the first subject back...Winter Fox will be an obstacle no more to us..."

"_If_," the scientist told the captain of the most prestigious brigade in the army. "This process is still very much experimental."

"You will succeed, do not worry," the captain told the scientist. He bowed his head and went back to work. The captain decided to leave, not wanting to disturb the work anymore.

"You will die Fox...you will die...and I will make sure you die with your heart and soul shattered..." the captain muttered, heading down the corridor.

Fin

****

Completed: 06/20/01

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	4. Episode 24-Breaking Fire

Breaking Fire ****

Breaking Fire

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

Tiberius typed quickly and efficiently on the little laptop he now owned since the beginning of this apocalyptic war known as the Digi-Human War. His goal: crack the firewall surrounding the eastern areas of the continent. For those three days, he still had no progress, but his persistence held true.

"Come on...come on...you jerks in there ain't stopping me yet..." the Digi-Destined muttered. It's been quite for those three days, and Tiberius didn't mind the silence, but he was really beginning to get worried about what those influenced by the dark touch of the foe who left both worlds in chaos and destruction.

Tiberius' persistence finally paid off, his computer registering a breech in defence over the firewall. The Digi-Destined only grinned lightly, continuing his path through enemy territory.

* * * * * *

The communication channel burst to life with static, before the computer cleared up the message for the listener. The static slowly softened until there was something audible.

"Who is this?" the listener asked, still trying to make clear the sounds within.

"Who are _you?_" the voice shouted back, before answering for the listener. "Wait...Izzy?!?!"

"What?!" the young adult yelled out, surprised his name was mentioned. "Who is this?!"

"It's Tibbs!!!" Tiberius shouted through the comlink, sighing in relief at finally getting hold of a Digi-Destined within the firewall.

"Tibbs?! You're joking?! How the hell did you break the firewall?!" Izzy shouted out, getting the attention of others in the room.

"It's Tiberius?" another asked, stepping over to the communications desk of the command room.

"Didn't you just hear, Tai?" a third asked, also stepping over.

"Excuse me, Matt, I'm a little surprised about this as you are," Tai answered sourly and sarcastically, leaning over the desk.

"I take it you're not alone," Tiberius commented, albeit his voice still under static. "Listen, I don't know when this transmission will cut. How goes your fight in there?"

"Not good anymore," Izzy answered quickly. "They seemed to have dedicated more forces in here."

"Well, that'd explain where all our opposition went over these three days," Tiberius muttered, getting louder now. "Give us a location, and we will try to break through with some forces."

"Hold on, I'm sending data now," the young adult answered, typing quickly on his keyboard. The sort buzz of electrical signals going over the cordless line indicated a transfer of data.

"Got it," came the response shortly afterwards. "Alright, we'll start mobilising. Stay safe!"

"Yeah, and you'd better explain what's going on when you get here. We never figured out what the heck is going on since Digimon started appearing everywhere," Izzy added quickly.

"Will do!" came the final response, before the line went dead.

* * * * * *

Marc flopped onto his bed in the command centre, stretching his arms out and closing his eyes. One of his hands went for the Digivice on the night table. Taking it, he opened it and glanced at his e-mail. Reading the first and only new message, he shot up right in his bed, then headed off, assembling the personal he needed for this one mission.

* * * * * *

"You're kidding, right?!" Mimi exclaimed, unable to believe the news. "You mean Tai, Matt, Izzy, they're all still okay in there?!"

"Apparently so," K.H. responded quickly, preparing a ship for departure. The Digi-Destined glanced at the two before him: Mimi and Michael. "Think you can cover base while I'm gone?"

"Aye aye!" Michael responded sharply, saluting in mock fashion. Mimi nodded her agreement, though not in such exaggerate fashion.

"I don't know how long me and Kinoumon will be gone for, so the ship will come back as soon as we are within friendly territory. I don't know how we'll get back, but I'm sure we'll find a way..." K.H. spoke softly, continuing to head towards the harbour.

"We can send a ship for retrieval if you send us a signal," Michael suggested.

"A nice thought, but by the time we're finished business within, the firewall would probably become more powerful," K.H. countered. "No signal would ever get out." The three were now at the dock, the massive battleship getting prepped for the trip. "Your main concern is to hold the fort down...alright?" The two Digi-Destined nodded, bringing calm to K.H. as he climbed up the rope ladder onto the deck.

"Good luck..." Mimi whispered, clasping her hands together.

* * * * * *

Winter twirled his dagger once, waiting for the report on intelligence. The fleet was still in good condition for those fifteen days, with little casualties in the small skirmishes his rebellion participated on in the sea. His intelligence noted a drop in attacks and troops in the western territories, enforcing his theory of domination of the eastern territories before expanding outwards, meaning his little rebellion is going to get crushed soon unless reinforcements come.

"Confirmed, two ships heading into the firewall territory, one from each of the Digi-Destined location on the west continent," the intelligence officer reported. "Reports also indicates the third Digi-Destined location from Europe is departed recently over the mainland. All three seem to have the same destination."

"Makes sense," Winter commented, checking the status reports on the two heading VIA sea. "Marc's coming this way...let's pay him a visit..."

"Affirmative!" the helm responded, preparing to change course.

"Just this ship, keep the others within formation and keep going," Winter added quickly. "Don't want to intimidate our friend that much."

"Roger that," the helm answered, nodding to the com officer to report to the other ships on the fleet.

* * * * * *

"Almost two weeks at sea, we're almost there...I sure hope Izzy and them are doing okay..." Marc commented, leaning over the railing.

"They got Mega Digimon on there side, they have to be fine..." Xemon tried to consolidate, leaning against the barrier of the railing.

"But even Mega level Digimon fall to overwhelming numbers," Marc countered, turning around and leaning his back against the railing. "And we know these influenced forces seem to be concentrating in this area now...we might even get ambushed..."

On cue, alarm klaxons and sirens blared throughout the ship, getting the attention of all hands aboard. The PA screamed out with life.

"Ship off the port bow! Repeat, unidentified ship off the port bow!"

"You spoke to soon," Xemon remarked, heading over to that end of the ship to check it out, partner following behind. "Hmm...that's a very odd condition for a ship..." The two continued to watch the ship head towards them, albeit slowly, and it didn't seem very threatening.

"Yeah..." Marc agreed, wondering what the ploy was. His hand fell onto his weapons, just to be sure. "You'd think ships under the opposing army would be better maintained..."

"Hey, who's that?" Xemon asked quickly, pointing towards the deck of the other ship. Marc squinted to get a better look, but all he knew was a teen, probably a year younger then he, on the other ship.

"I really don't have a clue..." Marc responded, not bothering to further identify the person. His hand still remained firmly on his weapon, but his grip on the weapon grew lighter. The two ships continued to get closer, and then it started to worry the Digi-Destined. He saw the teen again, then saw the teen step back. A few seconds later, that same teen broke into a sprint across the deck.

"What the hell?!" Marc screamed out, rushing over to the edge and watching the other member leap off the ship. "You crazy?!" he added mentally.

* * * * * *

Tai glanced over at the screen, watching the invasion of yet another city take place in their backyard.

"They're getting closer..." Tai whispered, looking away and towards his Digimon. "That stupid kid...and that stupid brigade..."

"Tai..." a soft female voice spoke to him, getting his attention quickly. Tai turned to face the source, gasping softly.

"Kari...I thought you were asleep..." the older brother apologised.

"I may be younger then you, but I'm not your baby sister," Kari spoke harshly, eyes wide and apologising quickly for her outburst. "So...I take it we're losing another one..." she spoke softly, getting a short nod from her brother. "Is it...him...?"

"Yeah...it's him and his squad..." Tai answered, looking away. He knew what his sister's reaction would be already, or at least he thought so. Kari headed over to the desk with the screen, watching the battle unfold.

"Fallen Angels..." she whispered, the holder of Light looking away and storming out of the door. Tai didn't expect that reaction, and after a few seconds, it finally dawned to him what Kari finally went off to do. He gave chase, but knew by then, he wouldn't be able to catch up.

* * * * * *

The teen landed on Marc's ship with a loud, echoing 'thud', surprising Marc at the height and length of that jump that one Human just performed. The teen got up, twirling two daggers, one in each hand. He wore a large red vest and military pants. His black hair was dyed with a trio of white streaks, one down the centre, and another for each side. His eyes were covered with a set of goggles, both lens' black.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Marc thought, raising both his weapons to confront the intruder. The teen grinned, stepping back, both daggers drawn and ready for combat.

"Marc and his blades of Hope..." the teen remarked, smirking. Marc's eyes went wide, wondering how this one boy knew. "The name is Fox...Winter Fox..."

"Well Fox...nice to meet your acquaintance..." Marc spoke sarcastically. He motioned Xemon to step back, letting the two fight it out alone.

"The pleasure is all mine, Marc..." Fox responded, entering a battle stance, as did Marc.

"Sword V.S. Knives...you think you stand a chance?" Marc intimidated.

"Don't underestimate me..." Winter answered sharply, rushing forward with unprecedented speed to Marc. Marc's eyes went wide once more, almost dying to the first attack of the one known as Winter Fox. The short blade hit the long blade, and with the same speed, Winter withdrew. He smirked at his successful attempt at throwing Marc off guard.

"He on steroids?!" Marc thought, then getting a closer look at the two weapons Winter Fox carried. Both had the symbol of Love on them. "Digital Weapons!"

"Took you long enough to notice," Winter responded.

"Were you the fourth that helped Serangmon beat up that evil?!" Marc interrogated. Winter fell silent for a sort few moments.

"...no...but I witnessed it..." Winter answered softly, looking away and lowering. "It was very ugly..." Marc slowly lowered his weapons too, wondering the true identity of the one known as Winter Fox.

Their truce was broken with the static from Winter's comlink.

"Winter! Fallen Angel's attacking another city within Japan!" Soaren shouted through the link.

"So? What does it have to do with me?" Winter asked bitterly.

"Intelligence reports Kari is defending there!" Soaren added, getting the attention of Fox quickly.

"Kari?! Oh DAMN!" Winter cursed, glancing over at Marc, nodding, then leaping back towards his ship. Fox lost one Light already, he doesn't intend to lose another.

"Did I just hear 'Kari' there?" Marc asked, doubting his hearing. Xemon confirmed the response. "What the hell is going on?"

* * * * * *

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The arrow of holy energy flailed across the sky, hitting home against another Digimon in the far distance. The female Angel Digimon was continuing to lay down suppression fire with her storm of arrows, hoping to buy enough time for Kari to evacuate the people in the area.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Another shot fired off towards the distance, hitting another Digimon. Angewomon pulled back another arrow on her bow, awaiting the next Digimon to pull out his or her ugly head.

"Angewomon!" Kari shouted out from below, running onto the scene. "The citizens are evacuated! Let's go!" The Angel Digimon glanced down and nodded, firing the arrow in a random vector at the direction of the Fallen Angels brigade, then began to dive down to pick up her partner.

The following second resulted in an impact against Angewomon, leading to her crashing through the nearby building, followed by another unidentified Digimon that tackled the Angel into the building.

"Angewomon!" Kari gasped in shock, about to sprint towards the building if only another person didn't stop her. In the next moment, a staff blocked her path. Kari didn't need to know who could use a staff, she knew the answer right off the bat.

"You..." the female hissed softly, unable to express her anger for the captain of the brigade. He grinned, twirling the staff and approaching Kari.

"Miss me?" the captain asked, advancing on the female slowly. Kari gave a sour look. "And I was expecting a better reception," he answered sarcastically.

"You're not the same person I knew!" Kari screamed out, shocking the captain. His visage was now angered, grabbing the female by the throat, ready to choke the life from her.

"Die, you stupid bitch," the captain muttered, closing his hard grip around her throat. Kari struggled, but couldn't break the vice grip. She was losing consciousness fast.

A quick streak of blue energy caught the captain's attention. Dashing towards him was a dagger with blue aura. He quickly raised Kari as a Human shield, but just as quickly as he raised the female, the knife disappeared.

"What?!" he shouted out, turning his gaze towards the other direction. A fist slammed into his face with tremendous speed, making him lose his grip over the female Digi-Destined and staggering backwards. Kari fell to her knees, coughing and sucking in air.

"You crazy bastard..." Winter Fox muttered, twirling both knives and stepping in between Kari and the captain. "You make me sick..." The captain regained his balance, twirling his staff at the new threat.

"Fox..." he muttered, pointing the staff in the direction of his opponent. He noted the goggles Fox wore. "Hiding your identity? Afraid to show your face?" Winter remained silent, gripping his weapons tightly. "Are you afraid, holder of Light and Hope?"

"Light...and Hope...?" Kari stammered, still regaining her breath. She looked up at Winter.

"You win this one then," Winter responded bitterly. The captain grinned, still keeping his staff up. "Learned something from Angemon...T.K." Winter spoke next, removing his goggles. Kari stared over, thinking she recognized the teenager.

"Don't call me by that name," T.K. hissed. "If you want to be called Winter Fox, don't call me T.K., or would you prefer Tao?"

"That name is long forgotten to me," Tao responded bitterly, throwing down the goggles. The teen formerly known as Tao entered a battle stance again, holding back before because of the fact he knew the Fallen Angel captain as T.K., but after watching that scene with Kari, he couldn't hold back.

"As is mine," T.K. answered in the same bitter voice. The two stared at each other for a moment, then both rushed forward, ready to strike down their enemy with much resentment.

Fin

****

Completed: 07/12/01

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	5. Episode 25-Chaos Factor

**

Chaos Factor

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

**Disclaimer:** All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

Metal clashed together as staff and knife collided. Tao pushed forward, gritting his teeth T.K. returned the favour, before leaping backwards and preparing for another assault, raising his staff across his body - defensive stance.

"Defensive pose…" Tao muttered, a knife directed forward, the other reeled back - standard stance - waiting and analyzing. After a brief moment, he lunged forward, spearheaded by the knife in his left hand. In the last instant, he slashed with his right hand, forcing T.K. to block in a completely different manner, staff into the air. With the opening, Tao slashed low with his other knife, though T.K. expected as such, twirling his staff to knock away the first knife and then knocking into Tao's wrist. He cried in pain as his arm was looped around with the spin, the staff then moving into attack. At the last moment, Tao raised the other knife, blocking the attack. The next instant, the fourth generation Digi-Destined rolled backwards, unlocking himself from T.K.'s staff and getting back to his feet, one knife in the air, the other pointed to the ground - offensive stance.

"Attacking now…" T.K. spoke aloud, recognizing the stance from previous engagements. Tao didn't flinch at all, waiting for T.K.'s response. He placed the staff behind him and across, raising his other hand forward - offensive stance. Though the pair were prepared to attack, neither made a move yet…

* * * * * *

Angewomon cringed in pain as she was thrown through the building. Slowly, she gazed forward, seeing the silhouette of the figure, though it was quite clear who it was, considering the visible seraphim wings he had.

"It's you…" she muttered, slightly angrily, but also slightly remorsefully too. The opposing angel hovered closer, threateningly, raising his staff to finish the job that his previous attack failed to do.

"SONIC WING!"

The figure speeded by, tackling the angel Digimon as the pair crashed straight into another building. The force of the attack sent both through the building, leaving a gaping whole through the centre. The pair finally broke off, gazing intently at each other.

"Soaren…" the angel hissed, preparing the staff. "Or perhaps, I should say, Haeromon…"

"If you wish, Angemon," Haeromon - AKA Soaren - responded, hovering back a bit, wings flapping gently, waiting. The avian Champion Digimon remained silent afterwards, seeing the smirk from the angel Digimon - his wings pitch black with corruption.

"Always the pacifist, at least against us I see…you're afraid to harm us…" Angemon remarked, Haeromon remaining silent still. The angel Digimon pointed his staff towards the avian. "Come, where is your Light Ultimate form? I would like to challenge it." More silence from the Champion level avian Digimon. "Very well, if you insist."

"HAND OF FATE!"

* * * * * *

T.K., impatient of waiting charged forward, staff still at his back as he leaped towards Tao. Quickly, the younger Digi-Destined changed his stance, pressing both his knives to the ground, crouched down, and staring at T.K. - reactive stance.

The second generation Digi-Destined leaped up, bringing his staff down to crack Tao's head open. The force came down so quickly Tao had to bring both his knives up, crossing them and then brace his legs to stop the staff. T.K. landed, getting his legs swept from the ground right afterwards as Tao swept his leg across the ground. He fell the ground with a thud, Tao quickly pouncing from his crouched position and trying to stab his weapon into T.K.'s fallen body.

The blade was two inches from T.K.'s head as he quickly raised his staff, the blades blocked as the staff knocked into Tao's arms. A quick kick followed afterwards, throwing Tao off to one direction. He only rolled a bit then leaped back up, both knives drawn forward, one arm up above the other, both blades points down - defensive stance.

T.K. also returned to his feet, standing up tall and holding his staff under his arm, parallel to his body - standard stance. The pair were at a standoff again, waiting for the other.

* * * * * *

Alarm klaxons blared to life as the convoy detected presence of enemy forces in the vicinity. Automated turrets began locking onto targets in the air, depth charges and torpedo launchers locking onto sonar readings underwater.

Celest was the first onto the deck, followed by Solja and Evac. Troops were beginning to pile out, armed and ready for the oncoming threat. Celest held command until Winter returned, whenever that may be.

"Slow down, engage the enemies," she ordered through the link. "Buy some time for the civilian convoys, they're more important then us." A series of acknowledgements chipped through the communication network. She glanced towards the front of the brigade, seeing the ships speed up with more engine power. In retrospect, this ship, the command ship was in between the front and rear of the fleet.

"Where's Winter?" Solja asked, glancing around at the troops: light armed, lightly armoured, and hardly any combat experience at all - conscripts basically.

"He took off with Soaren to engage the Fallen Angel's in land while we regrouped with the fleet," Celest answered, drawing her submachine gun for combat. The Digimon had a distinct advantage in aerial and submerged senses, though enough fire power would delete them. Digital Weapons would do the Digimon in faster, though Winter couldn't be spared at the moment.

"There's…something…RIGHT UNDER US!" a panicked voice screamed out, before the one of the rear guard ships just detonated in a ball of fire, throwing a hail of burning shrapnel everywhere. Most of the soldiers winced, staring in awe. Celest didn't let it bother her, yet.

"Open fire, take them down!" she yelled out into her mic, opening up a series of barrages and machinegun fire as it spewed towards the Digimon in the air. Torpedoes and depth charges were being launched, some detonating as soon as it hit the water, indicating how close the undersea Digimon were.

"Evac, see if you can contact Winter and tell him of our situation," Celest told the female, who nodded and quickly headed back below decks. She then turned to Solja. "Go below and keep this ship moving, if we go down, it's all over." He saluted once, then headed below deck as well, leaving Celest on deck to command the fleet. She sighed softly.

"Winter, this is your job…or Magna's…not mine…" she whispered, making sure her mic was off first. An explosion of power followed by water ripping into the sky awakened her from her temporary trace, as she began to take command again.

* * * * * *

Tao leaped up high, taking the 'attribute booster' of his Digital Weapons to the limit, gazing down towards T.K., still in his standard stance. His gaze followed Tao to the top of his leap. At that moment, Tao's com burst to life with static.

"…we…problem…attack…ne-…help…-ast!" the static voice exclaimed, though Tao was able to decipher the line quickly. Only a few people knew the communication frequency to his mic, and those select few were told to only us it in an emergency.

"Damn…" Tao muttered, glancing towards where Kari still knelt, stunned from the revelation, and unmoving. He then glanced around from his elevated position, unwilling to leave Kari alone here. The Digi-Destined was relieved when he saw War Greymon quickly approaching the location. With that in his mind, he felt safe to go back to his brigade.

"Soaren, let's go!" Tao yelled out, stopping the combat between Angemon and Haeromon. The avian Digimon broke off the combat and quickly sped towards Tao, who grabbed hold. "Back to the ship! They need us!" Those words were incentive for speed, and as thus, the Digimon did as such, blasting away from the battlefield.

T.K. watched them fade from existence, then turned his attention towards the approaching War Greymon. Sighing softly, he turned his gaze towards Kari, who slowly slide back a bit as T.K. stared at her.

"Retreat," he ordered, dashing off towards Angemon as the Digimon began to retreat and regroup back at one of their many bases on the continent.

* * * * * *

Celest continued to issue orders, though the Digimon were clearly winning over them. There was the odd soldier here and there, but for the most part, the battle was fought between the convoy and the Digimon.

"They're breaking through, we can't hold them off!" a voice yelled out, the background full of gunfire and thumping cannons. Even there, her own ship was like that too. She whished Winter got back soon.

"Sonar readings indicate more Digimon heading for the civilian convoys!" one of the sensory people informed, though not very calmly. Celest was quickly to the side of the ship, helpless to stop the Digimon. She glanced up and saw a pair of flyer's heading past as well.

"Warn the civilian ships! Increase speed, try to gun those Digimon down!" Celest yelled out, firing her submachine gun helplessly at the flying Digimon. Her barrage was cut short when a Digimon landed right onto her ship, causing the whole vessel to rock. On the ship now was a massive dragon Digimon, reeling back and roaring out. There was a few blood stains under the Digimon's feet, showing how some of the soldier just died…

Celest winced at the thought, preparing to open fire at the dragon Digimon with a fresh clip, but her weapon was blasted from her hand. She clutched her wrist, though not bleeding, it hurt. A cold barrel was pointed to her head, she felt it pressed against her. Nevertheless, she forced a look up, staring in awe.

"M-Magna…?" she gasped, in turn getting a slap across the face by the barrel of the rifle. She fell to the cold and wet deck, clutching her injured cheek as she looked back up at the person. There was no doubt in her mind he was Magna, but he was a completely different person: cold, heartless, and ruthless. Celest was dragged to her feet as she stared at Magna.

"Hold it, Magna!" an assertive voice shouted. Solja was on deck, pointing a pistol towards the rifle user. He pulled Celest closer to himself, using her as a Human shield.

"Go ahead, try it," Magna responded emotionlessly, stepping away. Solja stepped forward, but he didn't fire. Neither seemed to be phased with the amount of gun fire from the soldier on the ship mixed with the searing heat of fire from the Dragon.

"Celest, I got Winter but I-" Evac's message was cut short when she was on deck, seeing Magna. She then turned to Solja, gun trained in Magna's direction, Celest as the sniper's prisoner. "Magna…what are you doing?!" Evac exclaimed, taking a step forward. Solja raised an arm, halting Evac. The sniper grinned, stepping back again. He was right below the dragon.

"Let's go," Magna told the Digimon, who nodded and picked up the pair of sniper and prisoner alike, flying off into the sky and hardly harmed by the gunfire from the soldiers.

"Magna! Celest!" Evac yelled out, rushing forward, but it was a futile charge. The dragon already took off, leaving the ship and leaving the battle indefinitely. Not much could be used to pursue, as they had nothing that flew, and yet alone, they were quite preoccupied with protecting themselves from the armada of Digimon. Quickly, Evac headed back down to contact Winter.

* * * * * *

Tao's com device blared to life, wondering what happened now for his armada. It was a sort of relief to hear from them again, as it told him the fleet was still relatively intact.

"Winter, we…a problem! Mag-…-nd kidna-…Celest! They…a dragon Digimon…" the voice was clearer, as there was less static, and he could hear Evac's voice better now.

"Repeat that, the signal is still bad," Tao ordered calmly, glancing back towards the site of the battle he was just in, in the far distance now.

"Magna kidnapped Celest!" Evac yelled out, the line clear now after some of the interference was pushed away. "They…riding dragon…-mon!" The line was breaking up again, though Tao's face paled as he heard it, deciphering the message. In the distance, he saw a lone dragon Digimon flying off.

"Soaren, follow that dragon!" Tao quickly ordered. The avian was confused with the sudden change, but didn't protest to it, changing heading and diving towards the dragon at the lower altitude. The chase was on.

**

Fin

**

**Completed:** 03/22/02

**Author's Note:**

If you couldn't tell by the dates, it's been a LONG time since between Episode 24 and Episode 25. Sorry, I just came back to it now. Maybe I should try to write more. Eh.

By the way, for stances, I have no idea what I'm writing about them. I just thought it would be appropriate between the pair of keep alternating the try to throw the other off. I know nothing about weapon stances, so, eh. Heh.


End file.
